Skullgirls: Blessings Of Fortuna
by g0nard231
Summary: What follows as a plot for revenge against the Medici Mafia turns into a friendship that will lead into crazy events both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

I look at the map and I see that I am finally in Little Innsmouth, I have to warn Ms. Fortune about the kidnapping before it's too late, Outside of the Yu-Wan Restaurant I see Ms. Fortune and a private detective,

"MS. FORTUNE!"

I ran to them, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Ms. Fortune I'm glad I made it to you before it was too late"

She looks at me with a bit of a puzzled look.

"What do you want?"

"It's about the kidnapping."

The detective looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"If you're here to help that would be…"

I had to interrupt him,

"It's a trap by the Medici Mafia, if you two go in you'll be killed"

Ms. Fortune looks at me like she's going to kill me, please don't kill me.

"How do you know this?"

"I… was forced to work with them."

Ms. Fortune grabs my Shirt and lifts me up off the ground.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GONNA BELIVE THAT?!" 

"THEN ANSWER ME THIS, WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THIS, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIVE ME, GO AHEAD YOU'LL JUST END UP DYING!"

Ms. Fortune lets me down, I'm glad she listened.

"Why would you tell us this?"

I go silent for a moment, should I tell them, it would be best that they know why I'm doing this.

"I know you won't believe me, but I was forced to be in the family, my friend also went missing yesterday, I tried to form a search party for her but they don't care about her, I want my revenge and now would be a good time, and besides, I can help you both, I know where the daughters are located."

"Where are they?"

"They're in the lower floors of the Medici Tower, they aren't being tortured, so you can relax on that, however, it is best if we take out Lorenzo and the Black Dahlia first before we rescue them, There plan is pretty much once you two show up and try to rescue them, Dahlia and the rest of the family will attack."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Ms. Fortune, you have the life gem inside your body correct?"

Ms. Fortune takes off her head, showing me that she has the life gem inside of her; I grab my bag and begin explaining the plan.

"My plan is for you, Ms. Fortune to go inside my bag, There I will take you to the top floor where Lorenzo and the Black Dahlia are there, we attack them while you, detective, will rescue the River king's Daughters."

"This plan better work…"

"Ms. Fortune, if it doesn't work I'll give you my permission to end my life."

"What's your name?"

"My name… its G."

"G, What does THAT stand for?"

"I'll tell you later."

With that, we head for the Medici Tower.

Ms. Fortune gets comfortable in my bag and the detective waits outside the building.

"Remember detective, when I snap my fingers over this radio, that will be the signal to start rescuing the Daughters, oh and I almost forgot you'll need this key."

I gave him the key and enter the building; I see the two biggest idiotic assholes of the Medici Mafia, Riccardo and Lawrence. /

"Well, if it isn't G."

"Can it guys, I ain't in the mood."

"Aww, you ain't still bummed about that broad who went missing are ya?"

"YOU CALL HER A BROAD AGAIN AND ILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Jeeze kid, you don't have to get all moody about it."

Assholes, I went to the elevator and hit the button to go on the top floor, I snapped my fingers on my radio giving him the signal to begin the rescue mission, I opened my bag to see if Ms. Fortune was ok, I look at her and I see a glare of displeasure.

"You ok in there?"

"It's uncomfortable in here."

"I know, but you'll be out of there shortly."

It isn't long until I'm in the top floor, Lorenzo and the Black Dahlia are there but also Ottomo and Vitale, if this plan goes well I can kill the entire mafia right here.

"Uh… Mr. Medici?"

"Ah G you're back, Are all the River King Daughters locked up?"

"Yes Sir, we have just sent the ransom message, we will be expecting a reply very shortly."

"Excellent."

"Lorenzo, I hate to interrupt whatever important business you might be doing right now, but I wish to speak to you about Cerebella."

Lorenzo sighs, oh let me guess he's going to give me the same crap again.

"What, about Cerebella?"

"She's an important member to this family we have to find her."

"Look G I know you're only nineteen, but I need to tell you that Cerebella was not an important member to this family."

"Lorenzo, she had an amazing and powerful weapon, if we find her and make her weapon stronger, you won't need ransom notes when you would have the most powerful weapon in the world."

"G, I'm saying this nicely one more time, she wasn't…"

Just then, we heard a henchman coming from Lorenzo's intercom.

"LORENZO!"

"What is it?"

"We spotted A Detective located at the lower floors."

"Any signs of ?"

"No, but we do believe she's crawling in the vents."

"Dahlia, would you be as kind as to dispose of the Detective?"

"Of course."

As soon as she made it close to the elevator, the plan begins, I pull out my gun and shoot Lorenzo's head and Jumps out of my bag and charges at the Black Dahlia, The Black Dahlia fires her powerful shotgun, evades the bullets and I was able to use Ottomo and Vitale as meat shields, I jump and hide behind the desk and begin firing my gun at the Black Dahlia, but my gun is useless against her, tries her best to defeat her but it is not enough; she's too fast for her.

"Well then, does the cat have your tongue?"

Those words angered she charges straight ahead but gets smacked by the side of her gun; she aims the gun at .

"I killed you once, ILL KILL YOU AGAIN!"

I had to do something, I knew what had to be done, and I drew out my knife and began charging at her, I hope this goes well.

"YO, SHE BITCH!"

I Charge at her with my knife, I jump and cut her chest, but only then to get shot in the chest. I go launching and crash into a wall.

"That's what happens to traitors like you."

My eyesight was fading but the plan to kill the Black Dahlia went according to plan, the cut was big enough for Ms. Fortune's hands and feet to go inside her body and kill her from the inside.

With the Black Dahlia finally killed Ms. Fortune reattaches herself and runs to me, I raise my arm at her.

"…don't worry…Ms. Fortune."

I get up and remove the bulletproof vest.

"Phew, Thank God that worked."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm glad none of the pellets went into me but… gaaah my back."

Well this is gonna be sore tomorrow, I grab my radio and contact the detective.

"Yo Detective, what's your status?"

We hear a few Gun shots from the radio.

"I'VE BEEN IN WORSE JAMS… JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!"

More gunshots were heard but it stopped after a few seconds.

"Sorry about that, I just had to clear the last of them."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm Fine, what about you two."

Ms. Fortune gets close to the radio.

"We're Purrfect"

Cat puns, really?

"Good, I have the girls with me"

"Alright, meet us at the front of the tower, you go on ahead Ms. Fortune, I've got something I need to do."

Without question, Ms. Fortune takes the elevator down and I am left alone with the dead bodies, but I then heard coughing, it was coming out of Vitale, I rush to him.

"VITALE!"

Vitale Coughs up blood, then looks at me.

"G… take this… Give this To Cerebella if you can find her."

He gave me an envelope.

"You know… you're a good kid… G."

Vitale closed his eyes for one final time, I stood there in silence for a moment looking out the window, the moment had passed, now I gotta make sure that the Mafia will never be reborn, Under Lorenzo's desk was a keypad I typed in the code, "1-0-1-2." The wall to the left opened and revealed the vault. The vault opened and inside it was gold bars, I grab my bag and remove the explosives, and replaced them with as much gold as I could carry. I Grab the explosives and place some of them on the top floor; I go to the elevator and place the rest of the explosives on the elevator. I go to the front where Ms. Fortune and the others are.

Ms. Fortune Looks at me and asks,

"Are you ready to go G?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The Detective then asked me,

"What were you doing on the top floor?"

"I rigged this place with explosives to make sure that the Medici Mafia will never be reborn."

They all gasp.

"Yes, I understand about the other buildings that might get caught in the explosion, but I checked the other buildings there's no one in these buildings."

They all went silent for a moment until Irvin said,

"Alright, let's move."

We all got out of the tower and ran to a safe distance, I hold the detonator in my hand, I was about to press the button but then I stopped for a second, I looked at Ms. Fortune.

"Ms. Fortune, would you like to do the honors?"

I hold out the detonator for her, She grabs it and presses the button, the explosions went on and the building was collapsing into pieces, we watched it until it was no more.

"Ms. Fortune, G, Thank you both for helping me."

Ms. Fortune shakes his hand.

"You're Welcome."

"So, what happens next?"

"I'll take the river king's daughters back home safely."

"Thank you, Detective."

Irvin left with the Daughters, Ms. Fortune and her friend where about to leave.

"Ms. Fortune… can I come with you?"

"Sure you can."

Ms. Fortune said that with a smile, we began walking back to little Innsmouth

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Hmm?"

"What does the, "G" stand for?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It stands for G."

"What?"

"G is my actual name."

Ms. Fortune's friend commented,

"You know, "G" is a pretty cool name."

"Why thank you, what's your name?"

"My name is Minette."

"Minette, that's a beautiful name."

Minette Blushes.

"Thank you."

Ms. Fortune hisses and brings out her claws.

"Whoa easy, I can't make a compliment?"

"Sorry I've gotten use to Medici scum hitting on her"

"Hmm, let me guess Ricardo and Lawrence?"

Ms. Fortune nods her head, I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with those ungrateful bastards, they've done so much to everyone including myself."

"What did they do to you?"

"How about I explain everything to you through dinner, Ms. Fortune?"

Just then Minette hears our stomachs growl.

"When we get back to Little Innsmouth I'll make sure that mew nyan makes the full lucky family Banquet"

"eeehh, you think you and me could eat the whole thing?"

"G I can eat all of it by my…"

Ms. Fortune stopped for a second and realized what I just said

"WAIT YOU MEAN THE TWO OF US!?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"There's just something's I want to tell you, it does involve you and I don't want Minette or anybody else to hear it"

"Can I at least serve the food to you both?"

"Of course you can Minette."

We finally make it back to little Innsmouth.

Ms. Fortune calls for Yu wan.

"MEW NYAN, I'M BACK!"

Yu wan comes running to us with a smile on his face,

"OH HO HO HO NADIA, YOU"VE RETURNED!"

He gives Ms. Fortune a big hug and to Minette

"I'm so glad to see you two safe and sound."

Yu Wan takes a look at me.

"Who is this Nadia?"

"Mew Nyan, this is G, he helped us rescue the River King's daughters"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Yu Wan."

"Mew Nyan I'm claiming that free meal."

"Oh of course, what would you like?"

"Bring me the full Lucky Family Banquet!"

Yu wan starts heading back to his restaurant while shouting,

"ONE LUCKY FAMILY BANQUET COMING UP!"

We go to the restaurant, me and Nadia take our seats and we wait for the food,

"So Nadia, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"How about you go first?"

"Well, what do you want to hear first?"

"Why did you join the mafia?"

I go silent and move my head down for a moment.

"I didn't join willingly; I was forced to, Nadia I graduated from High school a year ago. I wanted to go into university and be a scientist, it all started when I was walking home, I was just walking when those assholes, Riccardo and Lawrence asked for help moving some cargo, I delivered them to the mafia and I had no clue that It was them, Lorenzo got pissed at them and pretty much said to them that I knew too much so I was forced against my will to join the mafia"

"You've been only in the mafia for one year, how did you gain their trust so quickly?"

"I did a few things for them, one of them was an assassination of a man, I never killed a man before and when I did the job they were impressed, I did more work than any of those grunts could ever do. But I started to go insane, I've never thought that I would kill a man, if it weren't for my friend cerebella for helping me go through that, I don't think I'd be here right now."

Telling her all this is making me tear up, making me remember all those painful memories.

"I need to ask you a question, how did you know my name?"

"Well, you were the number one enemy because you did have the life gem, but I know you for a different reason."

I open my bag and show her newspaper articles about rich people being robbed and small places in little innsmouth getting huge donations.

"I was reading the papers and I couldn't help but notice these huge donations."

Nadia goes through all of them and she has a shocked look, I'm guessing she never seen these before.

"You know the Mafia always tells me that you're a bad guy, but from the looks of things it's the opposite, why don't you tell me about yourself"

"Well when I was younger I was an orphan, I had no idea who my parents where, I thought I was going to be alone forever until I met The Fishbone Gang"

"I heard about The Fishbone Gang, you guys caused quite a stir back in the day"

"We did and we made a living for a few years, until that day when we tried to steal the life gem"

"It must feel good getting your revenge after all this time?"

"Yup and I have you to thank you for that"

She has a happy expression on her face, I couldn't help but smile. Minette comes to our table with a huge amount of food

"DINNER TIME!"

Jeez look at all this food.

"Uhh… Minette, what's in the Lucky Family Banquet?"

"Everything in the menu."

"WHAT!?"

DOES SHE REALLY EXPECT US TO EAT ALL THIS; THIS COULD FEED ME FOR WEEKS MAYBE EVEN MONTHS!

"Time to dig in!"

Nadia quickly grabs her fork and knife and starts devouring all the food.

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM"

"HEY, SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

She hisses at me, oh IT'S ON!

"I challenge you to an eating challenge, First person to eat most of this wins."

"You're on."

We both begin eating down all the food but Nadia gets a massive lead, the food was great but jeez is it filling I can't eat all this, I put my head on the table and surrender.

"No more… I can't eat anymore."

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM"

SHE'S STILL EATING! Jesus she eats more than me,

"Oh, are you fur-real you gave up already?"

"Yes, no more I give up."

"I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I~ WIN~!"

"Too bad there are no prizes."

"I still won."

Nadia giggles then lets out a yawn and a stretch.

"Well, I'm gonna call this an early day and go to sleep."

"Umm Nadia, where am I supposed to go, I have no place to stay."

"Oh, well you could stay with me."

Whoa, wait, WHAT, stay at… her place? I know we just went out to dinner but already?

"Really?"

"Sure I have a spare bed that you can use"

Oh… So that's what she meant, Silly G not all fantasy's will come true. Nadia goes to Minette and gives her a big hug.

"Good night Minette."

"Good night Nadia."

"Good night Mew nyan."

"Good night Nadia, Oh and G."

"Yes Yu Wan?"

"You're more than welcome to come back to my restaurant."

"Thank you Yu Wan."

Me and Nadia left the restaurant; while we were walking I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Dinner was lovely."

"Yup. Expect you got full rather quickly."

"The food was great but it filled me up, but still I had fun doing our little food eating challenge."

"Oh, I had fun too."

"Why don't we do it again tomorrow?"

Nadia had a surprised expression on her face but it quickly turned into a grin.

"Sure, but try to make it more of a challenge next time."

"Oh, I will and let's actually have some prizes this time."

"What kind of prizes."

"Hmmm… how about gold bars?"

"ME-OW, GOLD BARS!"

I open up my bag and I show her one of the gold bars.

"I took this gold from the mafia before I destroyed the place; you know what you take this."

I give her a gold bar; Nadia is still surprised and remains speechless.

"You've done so much in little innsmouth it's time you got rewarded for it, you do whatever you want with it."

"I… I don't know what to say… thank you!"

She grabs me and gives me a hug; I can't help but blush a bit.

When we arrived at Nadia's house I couldn't help but noticed that her place was small and it only had the basic of things like a bedroom, a bathroom and a small fridge no TV or anything, oh well.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Over here."

She points to her… basket?

"Am I sleeping in a… cat bed?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's the best I can do right now."

"ARE YOU KITTEN ME!?"

WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

I covered up my mouth and I immediately look at Nadia, She couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess I got into the cat puns, I hope you don't mind."

"Heh heh, I don't mind at all they can be very amewusing at times."

"Thanks Nadia."

"You're welcome, good night G."

"Good night."

Nadia goes to her bed and quickly falls asleep. Now, how the hell am I supposed to sleep in that, hmm, maybe I should rest my head on the bed, put the small pillow on my back and put the blanket over me… Yeah this can work.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed, for those three months I had been doing a lot of things with Nadia Fortune. We had our second food challenge which I won, an intense bowling challenge between myself, Nadia and Minette. I had a few times were we ate dinner and talked about pretty much everything, but tonight is going to be something different, I'm taking her to a movie and dinner but I'm going to make my move on her and see if this will work. Nadia wanted to see the new martial arts movie, it's apparently a sequel to one of her favorite movies so we deiced to watch the movie, and then have dinner. We get our seats and I begin eating some of my popcorn, But Nadia doesn't eat much of her popcorn, she's just too excited for the movie.

"Are you that excited Nadia?"

"Of Course I am, I haven't been this excited for a movie in a long time!"

She then purrs loudly… is it bad that most of the times she purrs I blush?

Dang it G, hold it together.

The movie begins and I can still hear her purr, the movie begins and it goes straight into the action, no plot points or anything, just straight up fighting. Nadia tries her best not to purr loudly, but is having a hard time doing so. A few minutes later the movie stops the intense action and goes into boring conversations about a woman and what not, but I have noticed that Nadia stopped purring, I whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"It's hard to explain right now, I'll tell you later but right now this is not Amewsing at all"

The movie continues and it only disappoints her even more, as there is pretty much little, to no action at all.

I can't make my move like this, crap, what am I going to do?

After almost three quarters into the movie, all the dramatic stuff stops and it goes back into the action, Nadia gets all excited about the buildup of a big action scene that's about to come up, I think it's time I make my move, I put my arm around her shoulder her head moves to face me, I get closer to her and dive in for the kiss, Nadia dives in as well and our lips quickly touch.

I feel as if fireworks were firing away, this is the best moment EVER; we sadly stopped and watched the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was finished, we started heading to the restaurant but while we were walking I felt her tail rub my back, I grabbed her hand, my entire face is blushing, I feel like my very existence is on fire.

"So Nadia, what did you think of the movie?"

"If it didn't have all that pointless drama, it would have been better than the original."

"Maybe we should watch the original sometime."

"We should, Hey G are you alright?"

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"Your face is all red."

Oh man, she noticed, but then again I'm pretty sure people around me notice.

"Oh, it's nothing Nadia, So are we going to eat at Yu-wan's?"

"I'm actually kind of full from eating the popcorn, but I have something else in mind that we can do in mew nyan's."

"What may that be?"

"We're gonna have some Sake."

"I never did have Sake before… heck, I barely drink."

"Oh you'll like it its Purr-fect."

I don't usually drink alcohol, heck I never even got drunk before, oh well if it makes her happy then I guess I'll do it. We arrive at Yu-wan's which is surprisingly empty at this time, Minette quickly comes to us.

"Hey you two, how did the movie go?"

"It was great!"

"Well that's good to hear, so what can I get you two?"

"Actually Minette, we're not here to eat we're here to drink."

"Alright then, what would you two like to drink?"

"Sake."

Minette grabs us our sake and puts them on our table.

"Here you are."

"Thanks Minette."

She gives us our sake and walks away to serve the other customers; I look down on the sake.

I guess you're supposed to poor the sake into these glasses? I poor the sake into the glasses and I grab the first one.

"Cheers Nadia."  
"Cheers."

Well here goes, let's see what this tastes like… hmm, not bad not bad at all, I quickly grab the next one and chug it down as well.

"Whoa easy there tiger, you don't wanna overdo it."

"Don't worry I won't."

After I finish the second glass, I decided to stop and reach out my hand to her hand, I gently hold her hand and smile at her, I had no idea what to say, but I think for this moment, silence would be the best option. I noticed that she was also silent but also had a smile on her face but I also noticed that she was blushing, I pay for the sake and we leave Yu-wan's, I hold her hand all the way to the house. When we arrived, she quickly opened the door and we both went straight for the bedroom, Nadia Crawls to the bed then turns to me with a seductive look, I could barely control myself.

"Here Kitty kitty…"

I join her in bed; the real fun of tonight had begun. That night was something very special for the two of us, something that we would both never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm at Yu-Wan's restaurant having some noodles; this should make my back pains go away. Nadia gets my attention when she taps my back with her tail.

"You alright?"

I couldn't help but chuckle with that question.

"I'm Fine Nadia."

"You sure? I mean, I did cut you pretty deep last night."

"Hey, it was in the middle of the climax you couldn't help yourself, although my back still hurts."

Minette comes to us with our bowls of noodles, although her facial expression is a bit on the concerned side.

"What's wrong with your back?"

"I just slept on the wrong side of the bed Minette, well if you call that basket a bed."

I don't want Minette or Yu-wan to know what actually happen in fact I think it would be better that I don't tell them about my relationship with Nadia.

"You really need to move out of that house."

"I know Minette, but I just gotta find the right place here in little innsmouth, it's more about location then money, or maybe if Nadia buys another bed."

To be completely honest, I feel like I'm already in the, "move-in" phase in a relationship but she is right, I should get my own place. Come to think of it, I should really sell that gold for money, I did give Nadia a gold bar, I think I gave Yu-wan one as well. I open my bag, but I realized that I left the gold bars somewhere else. While, going through my bag, I see the envelope that Vitale gave me, I hold it in my hands and I looked at it.

Nadia gently grabs my hand,

"Don't worry… we'll find her."

"I know but... it's been three months and still I haven't found her yet, I know she's still alive."

"Nadia, why is there a woman with two gigantic arms?"

Minette says from a distance looking out the window. I quickly go beside her and look out the window… I don't believe it, it really is her. I quickly go outside and jump off the balcony and safely land on the bridge where Cerebella is.

"CEREBELLA!"

I wave at her trying to get her attention. I still can't believe that she's still alive and well. I smile at her, but Cerebella charges at me. Before I can react, Cerebella goes behind me and hits me on my back… my poor, poor, back. I go flying, but I am quickly grabbed by her.

Cerebella starts whaling on me.

I could barely move because of vice versa's grip, I kick Cerebella's chest and was able to break free.

"CEREBELLA, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"  
Cerebella ignores me and charges right at me.

"DIE TRAITOR!"

I dodge her attack and pull out my knife… no, I can't hurt her.

I have to do something else, Vice Versa tries to attack me, but I can only dodge her attacks. They just keep coming one after the other, It isn't long until Vice Versa has me again, now Strangling me.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING VITALE!"

I could barely move, barely speak. But what Cerebella doesn't know, is that Fortune was right behind her.

"HEY!"

Cerebella turns around. only to get scratched by Nadia. Cerebella turns her focus on Nadia which gives me time to get some air.

Damn it, there's gotta be something I can do.

I grab the envelope from my pocket and I open it, inside was a tape recorder. This better have Vitale's Voice in this, I hit Play on the Recorder.

"My Dearest Cerebella."

As soon as Cerebella heard that voice, she stopped what she was doing and got closer to me, seemingly in a trance.

"V-Vitale?"

"If you're hearing this, I have passed away. I know this is something I don't prepare for, but when father decided to bring HIM into the family, I knew it was trouble. Cerebella, I know it's hard for you to accept this, but it is true. When I heard about him going insane, I knew he would betray us. None of our goons ever went insane after the first kill, I knew the reason of why he joined, I tried to tell my father, but he refused after he did such a good job of killing some of our enemies. Should I be Killed by G, I know you will most likely kill him. I don't want you to, he doesn't deserve death. Cerebella, I only have one task for you, near the entrance to the roadway of the River King Casino is my house, go there and your final task will begin."

Cerebella stood in silence with a depressed look on her face. Nadia was about to say something but I gently moved my hand telling her not to.

We Traveled to Vitale's house. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I looked under the mat and see a key glinting in the sun. I unlock the door and see a table with two tape recorders. The one on the left said, "To G." The one on the right said, "To Cerebella." Cerebella grabs her tape recorder and plays it.

"Cerebella, I remember the day when I picked you up from the orphanage, you where nothing more than just a sweet little girl and you grew up to be one of the most famous circus performers in the Canopy Kingdom, but as time went on I gave you tasks in which you broke people's legs, or gave them a warning. During that time, my father wanted you to be a ruthless killer, a weapon of mass destruction. I gave you simpler tasks in which killing didn't happen. My Father was displeased, but he continued to fund the circus, but I think it's time you learned the truth of the circus, The circus was just a way to find powerful killers your friend Feng would have been perfect to be an assassin, my father had a lot of hope from you, so I lied about your tasks saying that you killed most of the problems. With Father and myself gone, the circus is no longer being funded, but I left something for you to continue your circus performance. Go downstairs Cerebella I will explain your task."

Cerebella, myself and Nadia quickly go downstairs; there we see a chair with a teddy bear a tape recorder and Two-billion dollars. We were all amazed by this; Cerebella grabbed the tape recorder and pressed play.

"Cerebella, your final task is to continue following your dreams without dealing with us. I know you're already the best, but I want the world to know that, I have given you enough money to give you a BIG start. Good Luck Cerebella. I love you."

Cerebella dropped the tape recorder, and fell to her knees and began crying profusely.

"I… l-love you too Vitale."

I couldn't say anything; my mind was filled with regret of killing Vitale… DAMN IT IF I JUST... no …this is most likely what Vitale would have wanted, I gently get close to Cerebella and tap her shoulder, she turned to me but the sight of her face filled with tears almost got me crying as well.

Silence ensues.

"I'm… Sorry G."

"It's… ok…"

The only thing I could do next was hug her; I not only felt her arms around me but Vice Versa's arms as well.

It took us awhile to gather our thoughts but we bagged the money and Vice Versa was able to carry the money bags.

"Did you get everything Cerebella?"

Cerebella only nodded her head; I guess she didn't want to talk. Nadia taps my shoulders.

"Hey G aren't you gonna listen to your tape?"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

I grab the tape recorder and press play.

"G, I just want to say that I'm sorry you got caught up in all this, you wanted to be a scientist right? Instead you worked with us and I thought you were a mindless goon like everyone else, at least that's what I thought until the day you went insane. That's when I realized you weren't a mindless goon like everyone else, you were just a kid who had a dream and because of my father, your dream was shattered. I never felt regret so much until I met you. A few months after you went insane, father told me to instruct Cerebella to get the life gem back from Ms. Fortune, a task that I never wanted to give her and I still haven't instructed her as of this recording, I fear that should she succeed in her task then that would mean the death of Ms. Fortune, I know Cerebella well enough to know that she would go through the same thing as what you did when you first killed someone."

I turn over to Cerebella, she was shocked. Vitale was right, Cerebella is no Killer she never was… and I hope she never will be.

"G, I have one task for you, I want you to continue to be friends with Cerebella, to make sure that she doesn't fall into the wrong hands, I want you to protect her as she will protect you. You know… You're a good kid, keep it that way."

The tape ends and we're thrown into utter silence, no words are said but no tears are shed.

I break the silence.

"We should get going."

"Wait, I have to do something first something first."

"What is it Cerebella?"

"Just give me a minute."

We all go upstairs to the main floor, but Cerebella goes to the bedrooms, I guess she wants a picture or something, I can understand that. Later we arrive back at Little Innsmouth were we must say farewell to Cerebella.

"So I guess this is where we part ways Cerebella."

"You live here?"

"Yes I do, Are you ok Cerebella?"

"Of course I am."

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Before I go I want you to have this G."

Vice Versa gives me one of the money bags but… why would she do that? I look at Nadia and I know she's holding an excited expression and thinking on what to do with the money.

"Cerebella, why?"

"Well, it's an Apology from this afternoon."

"Are you sure? You're going to need a lot of money to travel all over the world."

"Nah, I'll be fine and besides I'm pretty sure one performance will fund the rest of my performances."

"So are you going to do a performance in New Meridian before you go?"

"Nah, I'll be saving that for last."

"You think when you do a performance here you think I can get the best seats?"

"For you, I Think I'll give you more than just the best seats."

"Alright, but you got to tell me when it happens."

"I'll never turn down a fan especially you G."

She hugs me, but I also feel her lips on my cheek, I couldn't help but blush, Cerebella giggles, She goes to Nadia, Gulp I hope they become friends I hope they become friends.

"And you."

I HOPE THEY BECOME FRIENDS.

"Maybe next time we see each other, we won't be clawing at each other, instead will go out for cheeseburgers."

Oh no… THAT'S RACIEST! NOW NADIA AND CEREBELLA ARE GONNA FIGHT AGAIN!

"Don't you Relish the idea yet."

We stood there in silence for a second

I felt the awkwardness from here, but then Cerebella began to laugh and so did Nadia, I felt happy that the two of them are able to get along. Cerebella hugs Nadia and she hugs back, Cerebella waves us goodbye and she left Little Innsmouth I was happy about the fact that Cerebella is alive and well but now I am curious about what she said to Nadia.

That night I was in Nadia's bed, Nadia gets comfortable.

"So, Today was certainly something eh?"

"Sure was, what do you think you're going to be doing with all that money?"

"Well first, ill buy my own place. Maybe a small apartment and with the rest…hell, I don't know, this money alone could set me for life and that's not even counting the gold bars I still have."

I think it's time I ask her.

"Nadia… how did you know about Cerebella?"

Nadia looks at me but she's a bit depressed when I brought that up.

"I met Cerebella before, she was dead-set on the getting the life gem, she found me, but couldn't keep up, G I'm the reason why Cerebella went missing that day."

I couldn't believe that Nadia was holding this information from me, but why?

"Nadia, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it wouldn't have done much, I only knocked her out in Little Innsmouth, when I returned, she wasn't there. What help could I have been?"

"You could have at least told me she was still alive."

"You already knew that didn't you?"

She was correct, I knew Cerebella wouldn't die that easily, but I do feel that regardless Nadia should have told me.

"G, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't wanna hurt you."

"I understand and don't worry, this won't be changing anything, I still love you Nadia."

"I love you to G."

We both kiss but as soon as I kiss her I feel a sharp pain on my back.

"GAAAH my back."

"Still bothering you?"

"Yeah…"

"Here, let me help you."

I lay on my belly and Nadia gets on top of me and begins massaging my back.

"Just relax and let me do everything."

The Feeling of her massage was so relaxing and painless, I feel as if my back was never injured

I felt so relaxed that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Nadia where on the balcony of Yu-wans for some fresh air, Nadia looks at me.

"How's your back?"

"It's finally healed, but I just hope I don't get any more back pains for a while."

"I'm Purr-tty sure you will."

"Gee, Thanks Nadia."

I begin to hear footsteps coming from below us, I look down and see the Detective that helped us a few months ago, I tapped Nadia's arm.

"Look down, it's the Detective from the Medici Fight."

"IRVIN!"

Nadia waves at him, wait his name is Irvin? Why didn't anyone tell me? We both jump down to him and say hello.

"So, what brings you here Detective?"

"I came here for you two; The River King wishes to speak to you both."

"What does he want?"

"I have no idea, I just got the call this morning saying to get the two anonymous heroes and bring them to the casino at 6 pm."

I'm at least glad he left us anonymous in his report, do Detectives have to write reports? Hmm… it was properly for the press or for the river king himself.

"Alright, thanks for the message Irvin."

"My pleasure, I'll see you two at the casino."

"Don't you wanna stay and have lunch with us?"

"No, I have some things I need to do, I'll see you two later."

Irvin leaves and we go back to Yu-wan's for lunch. Later me and Nadia begin walking to the Casino; I hold Nadia's hand and begin to feel her tail on my back.

"So, Nadia have you ever been to a casino before?"

"Never."

"Did you at least play any gambling games?"

"If you count Mahjong as one."

"You used to play Mahjong?"

"Yeah, and I was really good at it but that was a long time ago."

"I see."

"What about you have you ever gambled?"

"Once, a long time ago, during my years at high school, I've only been into the River King Casino only once and that was for business."

By business I mean being a huge reason why the kidnapping happened, I shouldn't be thinking about that it's in the past now. We arrived outside the Casino and we see Irvin outside whistling.

"Yo, Irvin."

Irvin turns to us.

"You two made it in time."

"Were you waiting long?"

"Nope, I just got here myself."

We enter the Casino and we see two security guards guarding the casino, Irvin walks by them but when me and Nadia try to follow Irvin, the guards stop us.

"Sir, we're going to need some i.d."

"Relax you two, they're with me."

"So, these are the two you were talking about?"

Irvin nods his head, the guards quickly apologize and we follow Irvin, while we were walking, I couldn't help but look at the casino.

"Wow, look at this place."

This place is amazing, it has its usual slots machines and tables but I was looking at the aquarium for the most part but now's not the time, we climb a few stair cases and we reach to the River King's room, Irvin opens the door and we see the River King himself sitting in his desk.

"Ah Irvin, I see that you have the two heroes with you."

So he really did call us heroes… I could get used to this. The River King shakes me and Nadia's hands.

"King, this is Ms. Fortune."

"Meow."

"And this is G."

"G? I beg your pardon, but what does that, "G" stand for?"

"It stands for G; G is my actual name."

I think maybe my name should be called, "Just G" instead of G, because I've lost count how many times people ask me, "what does that G stand for?"

"Right, anyway I'm glad that I can finally meet you two."

"Out of Curiosity, why now and not a few months ago?"

"Well, back then, I wasn't the owner of this place."

"You weren't?"

"But when I heard my Daughter was rescued, I wanted to make sure that she was safe and wouldn't have to deal with any kidnappings, so I became the owner of this casino."

"Who was the previous owner?"

"We found out that the Medici Mafia themselves were the owners of this casino."

That doesn't make any sense… why would they have us kidnap our own people? But better yet, why didn't they tell me? This raises more questions more than anything, but that was in the past. I should just forget about it. The River King pulls out two casino chips from his pockets and gives one each to me and Nadia, I look at the chip and it says, Five-hundred.

"As a token of my appreciation, I want you two to have fun in my casino."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'd love to stay and chat with yawl, but I need to get back to work."

"It was nice meeting you King."

We all leave his office and go back to the front of the casino.

"So, Irvin, are you going to join us?"

"No, I can't I'm quite busy right now."

"Alright, if you say so."

Irvin left and it was just me and Nadia.

"Come on Nadia, lets go play some Blackjack."

I grab her hand and we go to the nearest Blackjack table, I take my seat and Nadia stands behind me, I place my Chip and the dealer looks at me.

"You feel Lucky kid?"

"Maybe."

The dealer draws the cards, the first card I get is a King and then the second card is an Ace, BLACKJACK BABY!

"Boo yeah."

"Congrats kid."

The dealer gives me my winnings, I can leave with this money but I gotta keep this boat going, A few hands in and I just keep winning I've gotten so much money that I lost count, The People at the table were looking at me funny.

"What can I say; I've got horseshoes coming out my ass."

After a two losses in a row, I figured that I should just stop and leave with the money I have. I get off my chair and I take all my chips with me.

"Well, I'm done, but what about you Nadia? what do you wanna do?"

Nadia stops for a second to think but quickly grabs my hand/

"I want to try the Roulette tables."

She quickly goes to the Roulette tables dragging me along; we go to a Roulette table and just in time.

"Place your bets please."

Nadia places her chip on 32 red.

"Nadia, why did you put the chip on 32?"

She looks at me and smirks.

"Maybe tonight I'll tell you why."

I didn't quite get what she meant by that, but it didn't matter. The Dealer Places the ball and it rolls and rolls almost hypnotically, it quickly slows down and I thought it was gonna land on 0 but the ball moved to 32 but I then noticed that the ball gently moved on its own.

"PAWSOME! I WON!"

"Nadia… I don't that luck is on our side/"

"Meow?"

"Place all your chips on Double zeroes."

"Why?"

"You gotta trust me Nadia."

She has a smirk on her face

"Hmm, I don't know…"

I let out a sigh I know what she wants.

"Look if I'm wrong then tonight I'll be a good kitty."

"I thought you liked being a good kitty."

"Well uhh… this is the wrong place to talk about it."

I turn my head away from her so that she doesn't notice that I'm blushing, Nadia giggles, of course she knows I'm blushing. She places all her chips on Double Zeroes. The ball rolls and rolls again and it begins to slow down, but then the ball landed on Double Zeros, Nadia turns to me and whispers,

"Wow, you were right!"

"This is a message from the River King, Keep playing until you lose one, ok?"

Nadia Kept placing bets and she kept on winning, she finally lost two bets in a row so we decided to stop. I do feel as if we can win so much more.

"So Nadia, you wanna leave or play some more?"

"I think I'm good with the money that I won today."

"Alright, I just want to play a few games before we go."

I had to see if we can get even more money… and I didn't. I ended up losing a quarter of my winnings. But that's ok. Honestly, we're still walking away victories. We leave the building and we walk the New Meridian, The night is still very young the streets are crowed with cars coming to the casino and there's a lot of people on the sidewalks

"So Nadia, What do you want to do?"

Nadia stopped for a second to think.

"Hmmm..."

She then gives me a smirk… again.

"I haven't gone shopping in a long time."

Oh no, don't tell me she wants to…

"What kind of shopping?"

"Clothes shopping."

OHHHHH MAAAN I DON'T WANNA GO CLOTHES SHOPPING… you have to man up G, you got to do this for her. You knew what you signed up for when you decided to be her boyfriend.

"Alright, where do we go?"

Nadia Smiles she grabs my hand. We go the New Meridian Shopping Plaza were we begin the incredibly boring time that I will have while Nadia goes Clothes Shopping. We start off first at a formal wear store, we look at fancy suits and dresses, Nadia picks up a suit and asks me,

"How do you think I would look in this?"

I stood there awkwardly for a second, but I see Fedoras right on top of the suits. I pick one up and put it on her head and take another look at her.

"You'd look Purrfect if you got it with the Fedora."

"You know you haven't done a cat pun in a while."

"Well, I was waiting for the right time."

"I'd think it would be better if you let me do the puns."

We continued shopping all over the place, from formal wear, to Casual wear to I'm only going to wear this once and never use it again. Next, the… umm lingerie store I was actually excited to go into. However, just as soon as I go inside, Nadia pushes me out of the front.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Nope, you're going to be a good kitty and wait outside for me."

"But… alright I'll wait."

Nadia giggles and goes inside, I turn around and accidently bump into someone, she looked like a school girl, she loses her balance and falls on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I get close to her and reach out my hand, instead of her hand I get her shoe on my face, she sends herself flying from the ground and lands on the other side of the hallway, I quickly get back up.

"What the hell?"

I then noticed her hair is moving on her own, there is no wind blowing right now, it's just moving on its own. I then noticed her hair had teeth who is this girl?

"That'll teach ya not to wake me up."

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOUR HAIR JUST TALK!?"

The girl's Hair snarls.

"I've had a bad hair day today and YOU just made it worse."

"Calm down…uhhh…hair?"

"Let's go babe."

"SAMSON NO!"

So her hair's name is Samson, eh? Samson then takes the shape of a human and charges at me, he tries throwing a punch, but I quickly dodge it I would attack but I don't want to hurt this little girl, Samson then changes back and the girl begins to attack me. I drop the bags of clothing and begin to guard all her attacks. Gah, her moves are fast I have to do something. The girl throws a punch. I grab her fist and get a good grip on her hair.

"Alright Samson, do you want to do this the easy way or the HARD WAY?"

Samson has a mean look on his face he opens his mouth and tries to eat my head off.

"I'm sorry little girl, but your friend here gave me the wrong answer."

I had no choice but to pull on her hair to torture Samson. I can hear Samson in pain and sadly the girl, she kicks my chest forcing me to let go, I jump behind to make sure that the kick is the only thing I get. I can hear and feel both of their rages.

"Alright then, you're going to have THE WORST HAIR DAY OF YOUR LIFE."

They both charge at me but they quickly stopped, I looked behind her and I saw Nadia pulling on her hair

"We meet again, Hairball."

Oh thank goodness Nadia was there.

"Alright, before one of us gets killed, I say we just stop fighting, I know you're pissed off Samson, but we can definitely do better than this."

"He's Right Samson, please let's not fight anymore."

"GRR, alright but if you make one more move, ill make sure you have the worst hair day."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Fillia"

"Fillia, listen why don't we go somewhere else and we can talk about why you and Samson are having a… bad hair day."

First Nadia with the cat puns and now Samson with the hair puns... I'll just have to deal with it. I pick up the bags of clothing and Fillia grabs her hat.

"Where should we go?"

"I usually go to the Madman Café. It's not too far from here."

Even though the Café has a name that sounds like it's an obvious trap it's one of the more popular cafes in New Meridian, Nadia doesn't like the idea of this but it's at least a way to make up for the fight.

We entered the café and took our seats, we ordered Milkshakes but Nadia gets water instead.

"So Fillia, mind if I ask you why Samson has been having a bad hair day?"

"I've been doing some homework, and it's been frustrating me all day today."

Ah, the days of high school were; homework is stressful and the awards can be pretty much nothing.

"What kind of homework?"

"Well, it's Science."

When she said that, I couldn't help but be interested even more.

"Maybe I could help."

"Ok then."

Fillia gives me her textbook and tells me where the question is. I take one good look at it and I instantly find the answer.

"There is no answer to this."

"What?"

"Whoever made this is wrong… well, unless the question is how to fail and blow up a room but that is not the case, you should talk to your teacher about this."

"Well, could you tell me what's wrong with it?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you. Do you have a pencil and a sheet of paper?"

Fillia gave me a paper and pencil. I wrote down the proof that the question is wrong.

"Just show this to your teacher."

"Thanks, you know, you're really good at this."

Nadia then hisses at Fillia, she grabs me and holds me close.

"Back off hairball, this kitten is mine."

"I kind of figured, you bought some really good lingerie."

"She did? Could you explain in detail what th…?"

Nadia presses her claws on my back, Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"You know what? Never mind, forget I said that."

Fillia chuckled she knew that Nadia did something to me.

"Fillia, I want to know something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you have Samson?"  
"Too be honest, I don't even know. I have no memories of what happened."

"You have amnesia?"

"I guess."

"Do you at least remember anything?"

"The only thing I can remember is that I got some involved in something really bad."

Fillia was sad when she said that. Who can blame her? She doesn't remember a thing about her past.

"Is there any way that I can help you with this?"

"I don't think you'll be able to help me with this."

I've never dealt with amnesia before but this little girl doesn't deserve it.

"Listen, if you begin to remember anything, call this number I'll be glad to help."

I wrote down my phone number and gave it to her.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but it's getting late we should get going."

"Don't you have School Tomorrow Fillia?"

"Nope, not tomorrow, it's a long weekend."

"This would explain why, I mean it's…"

I look at my watch and I realize it's already Eleven P.M.

"Dang, time flies."

We say goodbye to Fillia and we go home. While we were walking home I couldn't help but ask about the lingerie again.

"So… now that we are alone, care to tell me what kind of lingerie you got?"

"Hmmm… I won't tell you unless tonight you promise to be a good kitty."

I hate it when I have to be a good kitty to her, but then again, is it worth it in the end? Of course it is, what am I saying?

"Meow…"

Nadia Giggles and holds my hand.

"Good kitty."

She purrs loudly, I gulp. I am not looking forward to this, but then again, it could be worth it just to see Nadia in lingerie… only tonight will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

A little bit of time has passed. Me and Nadia are doing are daily jog around New Meridian.

"You know you're doing much better than before G."

"Yeah and today's weather isn't so bad out either"

It's a sunny day but it's not super-hot like it usually is. We continued to jog, but then I hear my stomach growl.

"G, did you skip breakfast?"

"It was worth it for those extra five minutes of sleep."

Nadia lets out a sigh. Oh jeeze, don't tell me she's disappointed.

"You ok Nadia?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking what to have for lunch at Mew-Nyan's."

That is totally a lie.

I look to my left and I see the movie theater, but then I notice, there's smoke coming from the ally beside the theater, I then noticed that it was a little girl that was smoking a… Cuban cigar?

"What's wrong?"

"There's a little girl in the ally, alone smoking a cigar"

What's wrong with kids these days?

"Hey, I recognize her!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's that feather duster."

"Maybe I should say something."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you G."

"Ah, I'll be fine."

I Approach the uhm… Feather Duster.

"Umm, Excuse me."

"Beat it geek."

Hmm she's young AND rude, I swear kids these days.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong, cause you obviously sound upset."

"I said BEAT IT GEEK!"

She pulled out her gun on me... WAIT WHAT? SHE'S PACKING HEAT?

"AND I SAID, CALM DOWN!"

Without warning, she starts firing her gun, but instead of bullets they were… bowling balls? I manage to dodge the Projectiles and get behind cover. Nadia Gets beside me.

"Told you it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I have an idea."

"Meow?"

"Forgive me Nadia."

I grab Nadia's head.

"GRENADE!"

I throw Nadia's head at the girl; she tries to run away but is quickly bitten by Nadia.

"OM NOM NOM NOM."

The girl pushes Nadia's head away, but it gave me just enough time to charge at her. She pulls out her gun, but I kick the gun out of her hand. I grab her and pull out my knife and stick it close to her throat maybe that will get her to talk. Sadly, as soon as I put my knife close to her throat, a band of cartoon characters surround me. An Anvil with arms and legs goes behind me; I then notice a whistling sound… I know this trick, I kick the anvil's leg and he goes down, I move back and look up, the weight drops on the little girl.

Nadia Reattaches her head and gets beside me, but gasps when she sees a smashed girl underneath the weight.

"MEOW, G!"

She was shocked and I was to, I didn't think I would be responsible for killing a little girl. The Cartoon characters quickly move the weight and they see the girl lying there with a cuckoo clock going in her hat. One of them grabs a pump and starts pumping the little girl back to normal.

"G …are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You're not going crazy on Cat nip; you and I are seeing the exact same thing."

To my Surprise, the little girl gets up without a scratch.

"You think you're a wise guy ain't ya?"

"No, I just wanna know why the hell you're so upset!"

She points to the theater specifically to a movie called "Annie: Girl of the Stars the movie."

"Let me guess… they won't let you in?"

"Its ages 13 and up and that wise guy thought I was younger I'M THIRTEEN! I'M A TWEEN!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, how about I buy you the ticket we'll watch the movie together. Think of it as a, sorry for nearly killing you present."

She didn't give it much thought and she quickly responded.

"You know, you ain't such a bad guy after all poindexter!"

She's just saying that because I'm buying the ticket, I turn to Nadia.

"Sorry Nadia, but it has to happen."

"I find it a bit odd that you nearly killed that feather duster, and now you're going to watch a movie with her."

"Yeah, I know it's stupid, but I feel guilty."

"SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

I honestly couldn't argue with that.

"Hey poindexter, let's hurry things up."

"In a minute, could you at least join me?"

Nadia Turns away, I knew she wouldn't want to do it, but I had an idea. I whisper in her ear something that will get her attention, should she do it.

"How about now?"

"Alright but you promise me."

"I'm a man of my word Nadia."

I buy the tickets and we go the theater. I tell Nadia to go get some seats for us while I get the popcorn. I get the popcorn and as soon as I take three steps from the concession stand, I bump into someone; she loses her balance and falls.

"Oh geeze, I'm so sorry."

I reach out my hand to her; she quickly grabs my hand and gets up.

"Thank you."

I noticed she was wearing an Annie hoodie, Pink hair and glasses; she's a fan girl.

"So, you're going to watch the Annie movie right?"

"Yes, that's correct, are you here to watch the movie to?"

"Yeah, I'm doing this for a little girl, she's been excited for this movie and today has… not been her best day so I'm making it up for her."

"That's very kind of you."

"Thank you, so I guess you're alone?"

"Oh heavens no, I'm with my little sister"

"So I'm guessing you're the bigger fan?"

"…yes"

Of course she's the biggest fan. We make it to the theater room and we both get to our seats.

"So what's your na…?"

I then realized that the fan girl went to her seat, I look up and I see Nadia and the girl, they are in the top row while the fan girl and her sister are in the lower row seats.

I sit right beside Nadia and she quickly whispers to my ear.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Just some fan, I accidentally bumped into her when I got the popcorn."

"She looks really familiar."

"Who do you think she is?"

"I'm thinking its Parasoul."

"The leader of the Black Egrets."

"Yeah, she was a pain in my tail when I fought her, but I made a deal with her to end the cat and mouse game."

"Nadia, that can't be Parasoul. I don't think the leader of an elite military squad would actually watch this."

"You're right, but then again, I have seen some stranger things."

"Hey, would you two shut your traps? The movie is about to start."

I let out a sigh and I shut my trap. The movie began and only fifteen minutes in, me and Nadia were a bit confused on the plot, half an hour into the movie and Nadia already fell asleep. Dang it, she beat me to it. When the movie ended, I woke up Nadia and we left the theater with the little girl.

"Did you enjoy the movie… err, what's your name?"

"It's Peacock and yea i really liked the movie."

Peacock… And People think MY name is weird.

"Well, I guess that makes us even?"

I reach out my hand in hope that she shakes my hand.

"Yea… we're even Poindexter."

She shakes my hand but I can't help but feel a bit odd.

"Peacock, why do you keep calling me Poindexter?"

"That's for me to know, and for you not to understand capiche?"

"Ok then, Peacock I want to know something."

"What is it now, Poindexter?"

So many questions so little time… I think I should just ask her one question.

"There's has to be another reason why you were so upset, do you mind telling me?"

"Alright, alright."

Peacock explained to me her point of view during the events of the Skullheart incident and also her past. It was shocking to know who Peacock really is being only a 13 year old who's eyes got ripped out and is now augmented to destroy the skullheart.

"…I feel your pain Peacock."

"What? No you don't!"

"Being a slave and getting your eyes ripped off, maybe not, being a Weapon yes, I was forced to be in the mafia that screwed over your life, but I decided to take action and with the thanks of Ms. Fortune the mafia is no more."

"So, you're the mafia killer I've been hearing so much about."

"Mafia Killer?"

"It was all over the TV and it ruined my stories."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that."

"Ah forget about it, they were repeats anyways."

"Well, with the skullheart destroyed where will you go now?"

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, that's for me to know, and for you not to understand capiche?"

"Alright, alright, Capiche Peac…"

When I turned to her she disappeared.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

"The feather duster Teleported."

"Peacock can teleport?"

"Yeah, she teleported a lot when I fought her, but I was always one step a HEAD."

"Well we better get back to yu-wan's"

"Actually G… I WANT CHICKEN!"

"Didn't you have any popcorn?"

"You hogged it all."

…she was right I did eat all the popcorn.

I let out a sigh.

"Alright ill buy you chicken."

"ANNNNND don't forget you promised me."

Nadia let out a smile when she said that… she's really making sure I remembered what I promised her.

Throughout the day I was wondering where Peacock was, and what will she do now? I guess the only thing I can do is wait … or be a Fan boy of that Annie series that will most likely get her attention. Another thing that question me was that fan girl I bumped into… was that really Parasoul? I hope not, and that's definitely something I don't want to find out. But right now, I've got bigger things to worry about

"Come on G you promised"

"I know I know but...this isn't easy you know"

"YOU PROMISED TO CLEAN MY FEET AND YOU WILL CLEAN THEM!"  
"Ok, ok, just don't scratch me"


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Nadia were enjoying food at Yu-wan's restaurant; Today was Yu-wan's special, I'm not a big fan of it but Nadia loves it, so of course I do it for her. While we were enjoying our meals, Nadia stops. Her ears twitch and she looks over the window.

"What's wrong Nadia?"

"I hear motorcycles coming this way."

"It's probably just a biker gang passing by."

"No… I know who they are."

"Huh?"

"The Black Egrets."

"What? Why are the black egrets here?"

"They most likely want us."

"Minette, Yu-wan would you excuse us."

Me and Nadia leave the restaurant; we jump to the Little Innsmouth Bridge. The leader of the Egrets Parasoul and her Egrets stand a few feet away from us. Parasoul gets off her bike.

"You're under arrest."

"I thought we put an end to the Cat and Mouse game."

"Not you,"

Parasoul points at me.

"Him."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You're under arrest for the destruction of the Medici tower, along with the buildings that where effected by it."

I'm glad she didn't say anything about manslaughter because if she did… ugh, now's not the time to think about that.

"How did you find out?"

"Two people who will remain anonymous told us about the person destroyed the building, that person being you."

So, it looks like those bastards are still alive.

"And I'm guessing you shortly arrested the two after they spilled the beans?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"You're too kind, but I refuse to be arrested."

"Then you leave me no choice… Black Egrets Charge!"

Parasoul's troops charge at me and Nadia. Nadia jumps over the Egrets and goes after Parasoul; I am left to deal with the rest of them. I get a few good blows on some of the Egrets, these guys are too easy.

This should be no problem.

I quickly glance over at Nadia, who is being beaten by Parasoul mercilessly.

"NADIA, NO!"

I punch an Egret and try to go help Nadia, but an Egret catches me off guard and cuffs me.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The Egret punches me, I go down to my knees and I am forced to watch Nadia get beaten by Parasoul. When Nadia sees me cuffed she quickly runs to me but Parasoul shoots a napalm bomb at her head and she is knocked out.

"NO NADIA!"

No… not like this… not now…

"Alert the Canine Squad."

I can only close my eyes as the Egrets chuckle to the remark.

The words and images of times that I had spent with Nadia echo inside my head, only just a few months and we've already done so much, and to think, it all ends because of this bitch… SCREW THIS, I AIN'T LETTING HER WIN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly break the cuffs, the egret soldiers try to stop me, it's no use, I punch an egret and begin charging at Parasoul. She tries to undercut me but I quickly knock her leg aside, throwing her off balance. I uppercut her and send her flying. I jump and grab Parasoul's head and smash her head down to the ground. I quickly get up and see the Egrets, who are now scared of my strength. I can see them shaking at me, drawing their guns in pure fear. I noticed that the Egrets stopped shaking I knew she was behind me. It's time to deliver the killing blow, I Charge my attack and turn; DAMNIT G SNAP OUT OF IT. I quickly move my fist to right beside her face so that the punch doesn't land on her face and kill her… you're not a killer G…

"Parasoul… I'm no killer, but I need to protect the people that I love."

"I understand, it's not like you to be a killer…"

"How do you know that?"

"Do you recall the theater, when you bumped into a total stranger?"

I nodded

"Well… that was me."

Nadia was right!

"Yes, I went to watch that movie for a little girl."

Parasoul turns to her lackeys .

"Egrets, stand down."

"Aren't you going to arrest me?"

"I want to know why you destroyed the tower."

"They forced me into their family. If I didn't comply, I was good as dead. I was forced to kill, harm… even maim innocent people. I longed for my revenge. A year later, Me and Ms. Fortune destroyed the mafia and the building so that no other mafia will take its place. I knew what I was getting myself into when I destroyed that building."

"I'm surprised that the two of you put such a… 'Permanent' stop to the Mafia."

"And yet, you came here to arrest Nadia and Myself."

"I didn't think it would be you and Ms. Fortune."

"I can understand that."

Parasoul walks closer to me and hands me a two-way radio.

"A radio, why would I need this?"

"I can tell that you'll be involved in something much bigger in the future, should that ever happen; contact us and we will consider helping you."

"Let's hope nothing that big DOES happen again."

"Agreed, However..."

"Yeah…"

"Should you get yourself in that big of a situation trouble again…?"

"I will be arrested no questions asked?"

"You learn quickly G."

"I only ask for one thing; should I get myself into trouble. I would like for you to contact me on this radio because you never know, it might not be me."

"That would save us some time, should that ever happen."

"So, you're just going to spare me and Nadia?"

"This time yes, but like I said, should you ever get yourself into trouble without contacting me, you will face more severe consequences."

"It's a deal Parasoul."

I shake her hand in the agreement of the deal. Parasoul and her Egrets get on their motorcycles and leave little innsmouth. I quickly run to Nadia, I grab her.

"NADIA GET UP!"

I shake her, trying to get her conscience again, Nadia Gently opens her eyes and looks at me, she gently smiles.

"Nadia… I'm glad you're ok."

I gently put my hand on her cheek; I give her a kiss.

"Can you walk Nadia?"

"Ye-yeah barely though."

Nadia gets back on her feet; she quickly grabs my arm and sees the broken cuffs on my hands. She stares at them for a few seconds; I can only be ashamed of this. I just wish I could have done better than what actually happened.

"G… what happened?"

"I'll tell you later Nadia."

Nadia could barely walk; I didn't want her to walk all the way back so I decided to carry her.

"Come on Nadia, I'll take you back to my place you can rest there."

"But what about Mew-nyan?"

"I'll tell him about your condition Nadia right now you need to rest you did take a beating after all."

I took Nadia to my apartment. I put her on my bed and she began to rest, I gave her some time alone. I had to go check back at Yu-wan and Minette. I enter the restaurant. Minette comes running to me.

"G!"

She hugs me. I looked at Yu-wan; he was a bit scared.

"Where's Nadia?"

"She's in my apartment resting."

Minette got even more scared.

"Will she be ok?"

"Of course she will Minette, don't worry she just needs to rest."

"Can I come with you to check on Nadia?"

"Of course."

I knew Minette would want to check up on Nadia so I didn't want to argue with her. While we were walking to my apartment Minette asked me what had happened, I explained to her what happened she got really scared when I said that Nadia was knocked out by Parasoul but I did tell her that I was able to save myself and Nadia.

"So that would explain why you have the cuffs on your hands."

"Yeah, I didn't think I would ever break these… I guess I've gotten stronger."

"I have noticed that you've been changing since you got here."

"Well since I'm always with Nadia all the time she's been keeping me active."

"I'm glad that Nadia has someone like you."

"I'm glad that Nadia has a best friend like you."

Minette is a bit shocked of my statement but I can honestly see why, Minette blushes a little.

"Re… really?"

"Yeah, you mean the whole world to her; she will never forget you or Yu-wan."

"I know that Nadia would never ditch us."

"You and Yu-wan are like Family to her."

Having this conversation with Minette really calmed her down. We arrived at my apartment we go straight to the bedroom, Nadia is there resting, Minette runs to Nadia and hugs her.

"NADIA!"

"Whoa, easy Minette."

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Minette Stayed with me and Nadia all night and she even helped treating some of our wounds. I look at the time and I see that it was getting late.

"Man, it's getting late."

"Is it that late already?"

"Don't you work early tomorrow Minette?"

"Yes, I do but I wanna stay here with you and Nadia."

"Minette, we're tired, and we would like to rest, we can handle ourselves."

"Ok, if you say so."

I knew she was disappointed I have to make it up for her.

"You know Tomorrow You, Me and Nadia could do something fun tomorrow"

"Like what?"

"How about we talk it over while we walk"

"What?"

"I ain't letting you walk all by yourself not at this time"

"Oh, thank you G."

"No problem."

While I walked with Minette to her house we talked about planning our day tomorrow with her, she works the early shift so we should start the day off with lunch at Yu-wan's. While we talked Minette got very excited she's now really anticipating tomorrow.

After I walked Minette back to her house, I go back to my apartment. I go to the bedroom and I see Nadia lying in my bed holding a box and watching TV.

"Well this is something I don't usually see, Nadia Fortune watching TV."

"Well my gang used to have a TV; we'd only watch the news."

"I see."

I guess there gang usually saw what to steal on TV and to also celebrate when the news states that nobody knows who stole this valuable item. I lay on my side of the bed and get comfy the news was talking about weather, after the news finished on the weather forecast the news then brings up something interesting

"Our last story of tonight is gonna end on a good note tonight. The person reasonable for the death of the Medici's and the destruction of the building has been caught and arrested thanks to the efforts of the Black Egrets."

The news continued on that story, but for me all I saw was my get out of jail free card being in use thanks to Parasoul.

When the news was done for today I turned off the TV and I look at Nadia.

"Nadia what's in the box?"

"It's a present for you."

She hands me the box, I grab it and I open the present. Inside was a necklace I take a closer look at the necklace and I notice it's the Fish Bone Gang's Necklace.

"This is the Fish Bone Gang's Necklace."

"It belonged to the leader of our gang; He gave it to me before we headed out to steal the life gem."

Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"That Necklace is very special to me; I wanted to give it to you since you're also very special to me"

"I…Don't derisive this Nadia"

"Meow?"

"Nadia I was gonna ask you to teach me the ways of being a thief because I could be faster and stronger that way because then the egrets wouldn't hav…"

Nadia cut me off by scratching my face.

"AH! What was that for?"

"I'm not letting you be a thief."

"Why not."

"Because I don't wanna lose you like I lost my gang, G I'm scared of losing you or any of my friends, I don't wanna lose anyone that I love especially you G."

I go Silent I had to digest what she just said, I wear the necklace but still I'm silent I have nothing to say to her I just… don't know the words... what am I saying I know the words.

Nadia gets closer to me she was a little concerned.

"G?"

I take one look at her and I know exactly what to do now, I give her a kiss, but then that kiss turns into a very passionate kiss. I get on top of her still kissing her; we stop just to catch our breaths, now I think it would be a good time to say something.

"I love you Nadia Fortune"

With that said another passionate kiss began.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up from me and Nadia's sunlit nap at the rooftops of New Meridian, I look at the time and only half an hour has passed, I lay back down but I then feel Nadia's Arm around me, she begins to purr I know she's awake.

"You know it's been a few crazy months."

"Mmhm."

"We've been through a lot."

"Yeah."

"And most likely will go through even more but will get through together Nadia."

Nadia begins to nuzzle my face, I couldn't help but nuzzle back, she lets out a loud purr, and something that will always happen I couldn't help but blush when Nadia purrs.

"You know Nadia I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I fought Cerebella, Fillia and Peacock; I have yet to actually fight you."

"I thought we did?"

"That ONE argument doesn't count, I mean like an actual fight."

"Alright then."

Nadia gets up and gets a few feet away from me, then gets in her fighting stance.

"I'm waaaaaittttinnng…"

I quickly get up and get in my fighting stance.

"Alright… let's do this."

I gulp and charge at Nadia I throw a punch but Nadia jumps over it.

"Missed me."

Oh she's taunting me isn't she, I charge at her again she of course jumps over but I have an idea I grab her leg and throw her back down

"Stay down!"

Nadia quickly gets back up she removes her head and throws it like a bowling ball, I grab her head and throw it back at her, while she grabs her head I quickly charged and baseball slide her leg, Nadia goes down but her head charges at me, her head begins to bite me.

"OM NOM NOM NOM"

Nadia's body gets close and throws a few punches at me. I tried to dodge them but Nadia's head was still biting me, I managed to dodge one of her punches and grab her head she tries to kick low but I throw her head at her. She quickly jumps away with her head; she attaches her head to her body.

"Not bad G."

"I'm just getting started."

I charge at Nadia she doesn't move at all until the last second.

"FELINE FURY!"

Oh dear, this isn't good. She constantly scratches me and finishes off with a head butt, I jump away from her. I run at Nadia; she tries to attack but I dodge and get behind her. I grab her legs and German suplex her! I thought that would make me win the fight but her head crawls up to my head and licks my face, I quickly push her head away and jump away from her. Even thou she did lick my face I did do some damage to her, she reattaches her head again and gets to her fighting stances.

We stood at each other for a moment but that moment I was able to reflect, only a few months and so much as happened in my life both good and bad, I can tell that for me and Nadia this is only the beginning.

"Are you just gonna stand there G?"

"I can say the same to you."

"Then let's finish this already."

"BRING IT!"

Me and Nadia charge at each other; wondering who will deliver the final blow.


End file.
